


Kiss the Rain

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Rain, Tumblr Prompt, Yelling, broke down in the rain, fight, octoprompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Prompt:  Imagine them either breaking down somewhere in the pouring rain, having some sort of argument (pre-relationship ) that ends up with them outside the car, soaking wet from yelling at each other in the rain and kara bending Cat over her car....





	Kiss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoplods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



Kara’s knuckles were nearly white and she swore if she gripped the steering wheel any harder she’d either bend it or set off the airbag. Cat was behind her, passively aggressively berating her sense of direction seeing as they were currently lost on some highway through the phone to someone who was clearly going in and out. Somewhere before this trip Kara had offered that instead of hiring a service, she was more than capable of driving Cat wherever she needed to go for some fundraiser. Especially if she was going to have to go along to ensure all the particulars were handled as well as Cat herself.

It was only a few hours over, and would provide Cat time to herself without the stuffiness of a plane and the possibility of getting sick with all the people and recycled air, even if she did fly first class, and the hassle of the airport and itineraries on such a short notice. Of course, had CatCo’s private jet been available and not currently in Milan they could have easily utilized that but no such luck.

Somewhere along the way Kara had thought she was taking the turnpike towards their destination but had gotten on the wrong ramp too soon and neither of them had rightly noticed until they were miles away from anywhere and that they had indeed gone down some farm road once the bulk of the highway and outer city limits seemed to clear.

Cat hadn’t noticed until it was too late, going over her notes and the updates from the Milan show until her signal eventually dwindled away to absolutely nothing. Kara had been focused simply on the road, certainly, and not the tantalizing edge of skin breaking through the break in her skirt that met her every time she glanced in the rear view mirror to check on her boss.

She had nearly been caught when the crash of thunder pulled her attention coupled with the lightning in Cat’s gaze when she looked back to the mirror and realized she was in so much more trouble than initially thought. After a round of Cat realizing they were nowhere near their destination and Kara had managed to find a shoulder large enough to turn around on the deserted highway the rain had broke.

Which was where they found themselves now, Cat tossed her phone into the seat beside her while Kara glanced to her own in the passenger seat, seeing the ‘no signal’ text across the top before the car pitched slightly from the onslaught of the wind beating down on them.

“This is your fault Kiera. How you managed to convince me of your superior navigation skills I’ll never know.”

Kara flexed her jaw, hands making the steering wheel whine as she answered Cat in her head. “That’s because I usually navigate from twenty thousand feet in the air!” The rain fell harder and Kara was barely driving over twenty miles an hour, hazards on, when she saw the small overpass, or what might be considered an overpass if it had been finished. As it was there were two concrete walls about twenty feet up and a slight lip of the start of the road and nothing else. 

She pulled over and under the lip, the rain still pelting the car but not with the intensity of a car wash on hurricane cycle. “I’m sorry Ms. Grant, I-”

“Was distracted as usual. Maybe if you stopped day dreaming about Olsen so damn much we’d be at our hotel by now and not out in this torrent. But no, instead of a spa treatment I’m stuck here with you.” Cat regretted the words and her tone as soon as she said it, catching herself too late and feeling the venom of her jealousy chill her to the core at Kara’s initial expression.

Kara felt her eyes burn before she could stop them, head dropping from the rear view mirror’s view and Cat’s as she let her hands slide from the steering wheel. She swallowed the thickness in her throat, searching the space in front of her. All at once she felt overwhelmed, Cat’s scent was everywhere, her heart beat sounding in Kara’s ears like a hammer, the frustrated pitch of her breathing; all of it came crashing down on her and she needed to block it out.

Without a second thought she looked to her left, fingers grabbing the door handle causing the light to come on and the ignition to sound before the car shook abruptly when she slammed the door and stood just outside in the rain. Kara stood there for a half second, looking back as if to get back inside before turning to the right and stepping out from under the bit of concrete shelter into the brunt of the downpour.

Cat watched Kara leave, her protest and start of her apology cut off with the slam of the door. Her mouth was still agape as she watched Kara try to decide to get back in or walk away and then she saw her move around to the front of the car and into the harsh pelt of the rain. She could see how hard the other woman was breathing, arms wrapping around her own torso as if she had been sucker punched before she ended up on the hood of the car, partially seated and nearly swallowed up by the downpour.

Cat sat alone in the car, her chest burning as she watched Kara pull off her glasses and toss them on the hood forgotten, hands running through her hair and across her face before wrapping around her body again. She knew why she said what she had, why she was so defensive, and it certainly wasn’t Kara’s fault. She had intended to get to their hotel, pre-arranged a mix up with their rooms so they had to share, she tried to tell herself it was just a simple test, a small experiment to see if her instincts concerning Kara were right or if she was just fooling herself.

They had started off fine enough, until Kara took a call in the front, her phone had initially been connected to the intercom system in the car and Cat felt her hackles go up the second she heard her art director’s voice come through the speakers, only to have Kara disconnect her phone and hold it to her ear so Cat couldn’t hear their conversation.

She saw the smile on Kara’s face after a moment, the slight flush against her throat that somewhere along the way Cat had thought was only reserved for her when she invaded Kara’s personal space. She caught the hushed edge of Kara’s voice, sharing some secret with Olsen and shut herself off to it all with an almost painful vehemence.

Clearly she had been wrong, the flirting, the smiles, the feather light touches on her arm or back, the woman’s attentiveness, their late nights at the office, small conversations that gave Cat a little more insight into the woman the way she had stated to bond with Carter on the nights she stayed with him. All of it was just business. Nothing personal.

How she managed to convince herself that one Kara Danvers had a crush on her, one she was oddly more than happy to indulge, was beyond her. A lapse in herself, and she very rarely made those. She could count one other time. After that point she had taken her own sense of rejection out on the poor woman with her clipped responses and blatant disregard towards the occasional bit of conversation Kara tried to have with her thereafter.

Now, here she was, staring at Kara’s back in the middle of nowhere under some concrete hovel barely sheltering them from the thunderstorm threatening to drown them. There was a startling burst of lightning, throwing Kara into harsh angles of light for a moment until the thunder resonated deep in Cat’s chest, spurring her into motion.

She grabbed for the door handle, the sound of the door closing in her wake made Kara turn her body tensing visibly. “Get back in the car Ms. Grant!” She shouted, making Cat want to slap herself with the level of concern that graced Kara’s features as the rain soaked her through.

“Kiera-”

“Don’t, my name is KARA, if you’re going to talk to me then use my name!” Kara was off the hood, water flinging about as she met the other woman midway, standing in the downpour while Cat still remained somewhat sheltered. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were red, water falling off her in waves. “Just, just get back in the car!”

Cat nearly stumbled with the intensity of the other woman while she made demands of her and tried to keep her from the worst of the storm. She watched her soaked clothes cling to muscles she wasn’t even aware the woman had, she had just assumed Kara wore layers for a different reason entirely. Eyes tracked her hands as Kara pushed water from her face and threaded her fingers furiously through her soaked hair to keep it off her face.

Without her glasses Cat felt her heart stutter, instinct stabbing into her spine as she watched the other woman try to calm herself, and immediately recalled the time she had been in such close proximity of her, not as her assistant, but as Supergirl. The solidity of the realization, and the efforts Kara had put forth to confuse or obscure the truth from her both impressed and infuriated her.

Cat felt something snap in her then, trudging forward and actually shoving at Kara’s chest finding herself going back a step instead of actually moving Kara which she half expected. “You want to make demands -Kara-?! Alright I’ve got one. Tell me you’re not Supergirl, tell me you haven’t been doing everything under the sun to make me think you were anyone but at every turn.”

She stepped into the brunt of the storm as Kara stepped back with Cat’s words, hand scrambling for her glasses until Cat pushed between her and the car abruptly, putting the two of them nearly flush against each other. “Even with that imposter you paraded into my office. If you think I’m honestly that stupid, lie to me again!”

Kara felt her jaw shift, chest rising and falling visibly with every breath, eyes bearing down on Cat as she shoved herself against Kara and the car in what lack of space there was, unable to reach her glasses. “What do you care anyway Cat, you’d rather be in a damned spa than here with me remember?! You think I wanted to get lost? To be out in the middle of nowhere? I’d rather be in our stupid hotel room than out here fighting with you!”

Cat’s hands were on the hood of the car behind herself which was still warm, feeling herself lean back somewhat when Kara spoke again, pressing into her with her statement. The words resounded fully in her mind despite another round of thunder and she felt her throat tighten at the truth in Kara’s tone coupled with the conviction in her eyes. “We’re not fighting.”

“Yes, yes we are Cat, and it’s not because my anger is misplaced. I am mad at you directly. You think I was distracted because of Olsen?!” Kara flung water off herself again.

“He called and you got all flush and quiet and-”

“He was giving me a hard time because of you!!” Kara pressed right up against her, shoving her into the car with a slight wince before she caught herself, realizing she was probably hurting the other woman and abruptly pulled away from her.

Cat swallowed, watching Kara storm away from her again moving around to the front of the car before she pushed off the hood and followed. “Why?”

Kara whirled on her then, sending water everywhere and her hair to slap against her back, causing Cat to tense visibly. “Get back in the CAR!” She shouted, eyes flaring enough to make Cat’s breath catch.

They stood like that for a moment or two before Kara seemed to ease down, her features almost becoming pained before she shook her head and closed her eyes away, falling back into the car heavily. Cat watched her carefully, seeing the flush of her skin, the steam nearly rising off her body and her defeatist expression and stepped closer, reaching out to touch the other woman.

“DON’T... “ Kara pulled her arm back, making Cat freeze. “Touch me.” She warned quieter than she started, making Cat caution closer.

“You weren’t distracted with Ja-”

“I was looking at you! You Cat, and your impossibly long legs. You distracted me okay?! James was giving me a hard time because he knows I want you!! Are you happy no-”

Kara never finished her sentence, or at least the rest of it was caught beneath Cat’s mouth when she surged forward and grappled the thin veil of her shirt, pulling herself against Kara’s body, shoved between her legs as her mouth claimed the other woman’s. She felt the bite of Cat’s teeth on her bottom lip before her hands were around the woman’s biceps, surrounding her limbs before kissing her back fiercely.

Cat almost seemed to growl when Kara kissed her back, hands fisting around the rain soaked material of the woman’s shirt pulling at it until she freed the thing from her waistband, burning across Kara’s abs where they flexed as she fought against the thin belt locked around her waist. Feeling the buckle give she yanked open Kara’s fly before her arms were pulled back and pinned against her sides for a split second until she hit the hood of the car, palms smacking on the metal.

She pushed up and against Kara’s chest forcefully, mouth falling open when she felt Kara’s burning across her neck, hands pulling at her skirt until Cat reached back, grabbing for Kara’s wrists and straightening them both backup. “Stop...Kara stop.”

The other woman stilled almost instantly, letting Cat grab her wrists and pull them away, panting she stepped back half afraid she had gone too far when she started to turn. That Cat suddenly came into her right mind and was just going to chalk it up to the moment and the rain and the adrenaline.

Until Cat hooked her open waistband and yanked her back, forcing them together again with a wet slap, mouth searing into her skin as Cat’s hands pawed at her back through her shirt until her voice was pressed against Kara’s ear. “I want… I want to see you, Kara.. I want to see your eyes when ..” She grabbed for Kara’s hand again, flattening it against her own stomach before guiding her down and against the rucked up hem of her skirt.

Kara used her other hand to push Cat’s hair from her face, fingers tangling in the soaked strands when Cat looked back up at her. Both of them were breathing visibly, drenched to the bone. She curled her fingers around the edge of Cat’s skirt, pulling it up higher as she pushed Cat further onto the hood of the car with a whine of bare skin catching on slick metal.

Cat grabbed for Kara’s shoulders, the inside of her knee finding the jut of the woman’s hip as Kara curled her hand around her sex through the barrier of wet silk there, pushing against the valley possessively causing the other woman to groan and wince over another round of thunder. Kara’s breath was hot on her skin, her skin equally warm despite the water coating her body and causing her clothes to cling. She stepped up into Cat to give her something to brace against as she pushed the silken fabric apart and curled her way inside with a sharp thrust, leaving Cat to grab at her forearm and pull their bodies closer until they shared the same air.

Their lips brushed and stuck, teasing against one another as Kara bent Cat over the hood, pressing her down with her body as she drove her fingers into her in slow solid thrusts. Hardly blinking as she watched Cat strain and fight and writhe beneath her, hands giving up her ruined shirt to hold onto the sides of her face as her knees dug into Kara’s sides.

Nails dug into Kara’s scalp as she added a third finger, quickening her pace with Cat’s nods, her features lost somewhere between pleasure and discomfort until her eyes went wide, body locking up and pulling towards Kara’s own before letting out a salacious cry of Kara’s name into her waiting lips, eyes locked and blown apart until she couldn’t keep them open any longer.

Kara dropped her forehead on the flat of Cat’s chest when they broke apart again, hearing the rapid fire beat of the woman’s heart enough to be felt as Cat wrapped her arms around her head, letting out faint noises only Kara could make out as her body started to relax, frame trembling with her aftershocks until she finally let Kara go.

Strong arms were around her pulling her into the warm of Kara’s body as the rain poured over them both. Without argument Kara pulled her off the hood, keeping hold of her body as she rounded the car, opening the door and securing them both inside. She adjusted the seat as Cat allowed herself to ease down into Kara’s lap, arms still wrapped around her shoulders.

Kara lifted her hands to Cat’s features, pushing away the dripping strands of her hair, letting out a soft whimper when Cat pressed against her body and kissed her until she stole her breath away. Cat gently sucked on Kara’s bottom lip before they broke apart with a gentle hum, her body only now starting to shiver.

“Oh Cat.. “ Kara was quick to pull at the woman’s clothes, peeling them off her and leaving them to the passenger seat until she was in nothing but her panties before stripping off her own.

“Worth it.” Cat chattered gently, letting out a small moan when Kara’s warm skin pressed into her own, hands already moving up against her back and over her thighs vigorously while the windows fogged up.

Hours later Cat eased across the way, liquid dripping off her skin as the steaming hot water sloshed around the two of them in the overly large tub, arms wrapping around Kara as she came out from under the wide mouthed faucet set high in the wall. Kara trailed her mouth along Cat’s throat as she settled around her waist before nipping gently at her chin.

“I think I like your bathroom better than the spa the hotel advertised…”

Cat hummed with a soft laugh, nuzzling Kara’s features as she looked down at her. “I think I like being stuck here with you versus that hotel for the rest of the weekend…”

Kara grinned, lifting up enough to kiss Cat until she needed air, praising everything from Rao to rain for being so distracted by the woman and getting them lost.


End file.
